sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Planes of Existence
Planes of Existence are various planes of reality that exist in Sol 10. Think what the Spirit World is to the real world in Avatar: The Last Airbender and you're thinking the right idea. Each plane is separated to the next by a Glass Ceiling that the inhabitants of said plane may or may not be aware of, depending on the size of the plane. Known Planes The Real World (The Plane of the Waking World) The Negative Dimension The Negative World is a world dependent on the Real World, and thus can be said to be a pocket plane. How one would fill an infinitely-sized plane in their pocket is not one you should be really thinking about. You are implored to not try it at home, because should you attempt to try it at home, you may be found liable for the destruction of all geography as well as geometry and likely existence itself too. You don't want to be the guy who screwed literally everything up, do you? The Afterlife (The Plane of the Dreaming Dead) The plane where the souls of those who have lost the capability to live and thus exist in the plane of the waking world go. Ghosts can see the real world, but they cannot interact with it (cannot is used loosely, see below). They can only talk with other ghosts and are entirely transparent. Should a ghost try hard enough, they could briefly interact with reality. This would result in ectoplasm (decaying prima materia) being found in the real world, while the ghost would be drained. When a ghost's prima materia, or soul, is gone, they are erased from existence. Many ghosts have fallen into this fate- they desite to interact with humanity so bad, they continue to try and try, until they have wiped themselves from reality. When their relatives do join them, they will never find them, because they had lost all of their soul simply trying to contact them before their time had come. The Void There's nothing here at the moment. See The Void. Karma Court Imagine heaven, but with lots of angry lawyers. Really, it's hell, but saying something like that is grounds for libel. Karma Court essentially is the barrier between the Plane of the Waking World and Lore. Lore Lore is split into two main portions, the City of Legend and the flaming hellpits of Infamy. The Wheels of Time Inaccessible to do anything but view by Karma Court, the Wheels of Time keep time, well, moving. You can't turn back the wheels of time, precisely because of the way the wheels of time work. Really, interfering with the wheels of time would cause them to clog, and that would be very bad, because then everything would just sto The Wheels of Time are inhabited by the Circadian Timeline Custodial Bots, who use their position to keep time in line and flowing the way it should be. Located below the grand cogs of progress is an ocean of despair, filled with black magma. The dreams and hopes of one billion bleeding universes fall into its depths, yet nothing is truly lost if the soul behind it can persist. Glass Ceiling Located on top of the uppermost glass ceiling, those on the highest plane are capable of seeing all realities below them. They often say that people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, but people on the glass ceiling shouldn't throw stones because eventually said stone will go crashing through all of reality and probably cause many problems (shattering reality is not a good idea). Category:Concepts Category:Locations Category:Lore